


My entries for the Multifandom Poetry Fest 2018

by helia7



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Poems for the Multifandom Poetry Fest 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a poetry person. At all. But I couldn't resist the challenge and decided to try my hand at playing with Japanese poetry forms.
> 
> Ch 1 - A Redtail's Dream - Hannu - an unlikely hero  
> Ch 2 - Stand Still Stay Silent - Reynir/Onni - transformation  
> Ch 3 - Yuri On Ice - Victor/Yuuri - barefoot

prompt: A Redtail's Dream - Hannu - an unlikely hero

 

On the winter sky  
the belt of glowing light breaks.  
Fuck that stupid fox.


	2. Chapter 2

prompt: Stand Still Stay Silent - Reynir/Onni - transformation

 

A lone owl, pine trees;  
by the lake I walk closer -  
you send me away.  
But your wings disappear and  
morning finds me in your arms.


	3. Chapter 3

prompt: Yuri On Ice - Victor/Yuuri - barefoot

 

Summer afternoon -  
we walk barefoot in the sand  
collecting sea shells.  
Our footprints are washed away,  
but I’m still holding your hand.


End file.
